


Zuko? Zuko the Blue Spirit!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Phineas and Ferb References, Silly, zuko doesn't have a scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zuko works a his Uncle's tea shop but he also workd as an agent for OWCA, his uncle's secret agencyHe is the nemesis of Sokka a ridiculous guy who's ridiculously hot but also doesn't recognize Zuko even though he also is s regular at the teashop?It's very frustrating
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	Zuko? Zuko the Blue Spirit!

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: Zuko doesn't have the scar in this fic

"Zuko!" Sokka smiled brightly as he bounded up to the counter.

It really was unfair how cute he was even though he was dressed like a pharmacist.

"Hey Sokka. You want your usual?" His usual was an abomination of a drink but it made him happy so Zuko made it anyway. Who liked milk tea with cactus juice pearls?

"Absolutely! I have big plans today! I just finished my latest inator!" Sokka said with a grin.

It was only years of experience that kept Zuko from visibly twitching.

"Are you sure you should be talking about your evil scientist plans with just anyone?" Zuko asked as he did every time, hoping to get a bead on my whether or not Sokka would keep up the charade.

"You know you're not just anyone Zuko" Sokka scoffed and for a moment Zuko's hopes were raised.

"Oh?"

"You're my favourite tea shop server!" Sokka shot Zuko a couple of finger guns, completely oblivious to the fact that Sokka really wanted to shake him violently.

"What a compliment." Zuko was perhaps a bit too sarcastic as he put down the drink with a bit too much force but Sokka didn't seem to notice.

"Well, see you later Zuko!' Sokka shot Zuko a wink and another finger gun as Zuko's eyes narrowed.

As soon as Sokka left Zuko sighed and made eye contact with Azula who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill. Go on your date." Azula said as she walked away from the table she had been hovering over with great reluctance.

She was convinced that Aang and Toph got up to the most ridiculous shit when Zuko and Iroh were out of the shop but she had yet to prove it. 

"It's not date" Zuko hissed as he took off his apron, "it's an assignment." 

"Riiight. Keep telling yourself that." Azula said as she took his place at the counter.

Zuko bit back his argument and stepped into the back room.

Once there he pressed a button and a space in the wall opened up. He quickly grabbed his blue mask and put it on his head before he stepped in and tried to relax as he was shot up through a tube.

He landed with a thump into the admittedly comfortable chair.

Iroh showed up on the screen in front of him.

"Ah Zuko we have reports-"

"Sokka completing another inator. Yeah I know." 

"Ah...we'll get to work." 

Zuko nodded and stood up to head to his other work. 

The ride to Sokka's absurd looking building was fine and he jumped off the jet bike and did a flip onto the balcony.

"Zuko?" Zuko looked up at Sokka who was looking at him with confusion.

That's when he realised his mask was still off to allow him better vision while flying.

Very slowly he put the blue mask on and Sokka immediately gasped while grasping his head.

"Zuko the Blue Spirit!" 

For a moment all Zuko could do was stare at Sokka in shock.

Did he really not realise? What the fuck!?

He shook it off and didn't say anything, just drew his swords but as he stepped forward a cage fell down.

"Ah ha! You are trapped Zuko the Blue Spirit!" Sokka crowed with delight before waving a newspaper in his face. 

"Now as you know my sister Katara is the mayor. Ugh." Sokka made a face as she stared at a picture of Katara, "She's so good and kind and law-abiding. Bleh!" 

Zuko said nothing. He knew very well that Sokka actually loved his sister. They had tea at the shop every Wednesday but he let Sokka monologue.

Sokka grabbed the cage that apparently was on wheels and dragged Zuko over to a big contraption.

"When we were children in the South Pole there was a big ice sculpture competition! My dad praised and praised Katara for doing her sculpture the boring traditional way but my innovative and exciting new method got me banished from the tribe to the Earth Kingdom!" 

Zuko just crossed his arms, hoping to convey his doubt about that narrative.

"Don't give me that look Zuko the Blue Spirit! Okay fine! There was  _ maybe _ a tiny explosion and they  _ maybe _ needed to build a new city hall afterwards but the point is I was robbed! They gave the first prize to Katara just because hers was the only sculpture to survive! I should have won! which brings me to today."

Sokka passed Zuko a telescope and pointed it so he could see Katara at the Water Tribe Cultural Festival. 

"Katara is going to do a demonstration of Southern Water Tribe ice sculpture but she will look so stupid thanks to my meltinator! She will be so embarrassed and then I will take over the Tri Ring Area!"

Sokka held out a hand towards the device with a big smile on his face.

During the monologue Zuko has taken a laser and cut the bars behind him without Sokka noticing.

Now that the monologue had finished he burst out of the cage and punched Sokka in the face.

Now this was the part Zuko enjoyed. The farce of the machines that would undoubtedly either fail or be destroyed before they could be used plus the ridiculous monologuing was excruciating. 

But this?

This was  _ fun _ .

Sokka for all his ridiculous inventions was smart and was a good fighter. Zuko hoped they'd get to use swords today as he ducked under a kick aimed his way.

It was invigorating and reminded Zuko of highschool and college when they trained at the same gym and sparred like this. 

Eventually though he has to finish his job. At an appropriate time he pushed Sokka just right and he stumbled into his machine, accidentally pushing the self destruct button.

Zuko used his hang glider to escape and tried to ignore of sting of Sokka's distant cry of "Curse you Zuko the Blue Spirit."

  
  


"I don't get it!" Zuko said, letting his forehead hit the table with a thunk. Why was Sokka so confusing?

"That only you get to skip out of work to flirt with a nemesis? Yes, I don't understand it either." 

Zuko sighed and lifted his head off the table so he could see Azula, choosing to slump dramatically to display his sense of defeat instead. 

"You know you could work for OWCA too. You just have to let your Villain dues lapse." He pointed out. 

Azula gasped loudly, a hand on her chest.

"I. Am. A.  _ Lesbian! _ Do you know how much pussy I would lose out on if I let my dues lapse?! Do you!?" she demanded.

"Spirits! 'Zula!" Zuko gagged loudly.

"All of it Zuko!" Azula continued, increasing in volume, "I WOULD LOSE OUT ON ALL THE PUSSY IN BA SING SE!"

"Spirits if you're trying to kill me there are more effective methods than getting me to jam chopsticks in my ears." Zuko gagged again as theatrically as possible.

"I'm just saying that not all of us are content with just homoerotic hostage situations" Azula said in her normal tone as she examined her nails 

"Is it a hostage situation when you're the one tied up  _ and _ the one they're monologuing at?" Zuko pondered at the ceiling.

"Ah, no. That's just a very weird bondage scene." Azula said and Zuko just caught a glimpse at her smirk as he groaned and slid under the table to question his unrequited love towards a dumbass who dresses like a pharmacist. 

"Suki gets plenty of pussy and she's not a villain." He said finally from under the table.

"Suki can bench press any lesbian who asks. She doesn't need a villian card." Azula replied with a kick in his direction.

"Fucking OW."

Zuko was working the counter when the intervention happened.

He hadn't realised it at first.

It was a Wednesday so when Sokka came in he made his usual but for here rather than to go and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sokka sat down at the usual booth.

When Katara showed up she didn't come alone. She led Suki, Aang, and Toph to the booth where Sokka was sitting.

He smiled at them with a puzzled expression. 

"Hi?"

"Okay Sokka? You need to stop." Katara said as she sat down.

"Stop what?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"All this!" She said with a wave of her hand, "the whole evil scientist shtick!" 

"It's not a shtick!" Sokka protested, clutching his drink to himself.

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look I still don't understand why you're doing this but it has to stop. You spend all your time holed up in your apartment building useless crap when I know you could be doing more with your life!" 

Zuko had moved from the counter to pretend to clean tables when Katara started and now he found himself nodding in agreement. 

Many of Sokka's inventions had amazing components but it was like he was self sabotaging himself and Zuko didn't know why.

Sokka however just pouted at Katara.

Suki sighed and leaned forward on the table.

"Look I know you really looked up to the Mechanist when he was your mentor but just because he made some of his best work while he was an evil scientist doesn't mean you have to go through that phase as well." 

"It's not just about that! Besides I am evil! I have tragic backstories!" Sokka protested.

"What tragic backstories?!" Katara demanded.

"My first girlfriend left me for the moon!" 

"Yue left you to focus on training to be a fucking astronaut and you were supportive of that at the time! You bought her a shirt with a moon pun on it!" Toph shouted.

"Well how about the fact that I was unfairly banished from the South Pole!" Sokka had slunk down in his seat.

"You blew up town hall!" Katara shouted.

"I was adopted by a family of Saber Tooth Moose Lions!" Sokka shouted back.

"That was for immigration purposes! You were on a terrorist list!" Katara snapped and Zuko had to take a moment to process that that was a real thing that happened.

"And you  _ love _ Foo Foo Cuddly Poops!" Katara continued, which did not help Zuko's crisis.

"Look Sokka, we're just saying that it feels like you got in with a bad crowd in university but this isn't you. You're a good guy and you could be using your brains to help people again. Like when you developed that tool that made dental surgery much less painful. It helped people  _ and _ it pays the bills for your apartment." Aang pointed out gently.

"It's time to give up Snoozles." Toph added much less gently.

Sokka was looking like a cornered animal as he clutched his drink to his chest, his eyes flitting around wildly.

"I- I can't!" Sokka all but wailed.

"Why not!" Katara all but growled.

"It's my nemesis! What would Zuko the Blue Spirit say!" 

And  _ fuck _ protocol Zuko was done with this bullshit!

He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the table. He set it down with the back facing the table with a thump and straddled it, his arms folded on the back.

"Okay shut the fuck up Sokka." Zuko was so tired.

"Zuko?" Sokka looked hurt and with a roll of his eyes Zuko pulled out his mask and put it on.

"Zuko the Blue Spirit!" 

Zuko took off the mask and threw it at Sokka.

"Yes I'm a fucking Zuko the Blue Spirit! I've always been Zuko form the tea shop AND Zuko the Blue Spirit! Which you must have known!" The years of frustration bubbled up and out of him.

Sokka was staring at him with wide eyes!

"How was I supposed to know!" Sokka wailed again.

"We have the same face!" Zuko waved a hand in front of his face.

Sokka if anything looked more embarrassed.

"Imfaceblind" he mumbled quickly.

"What?"

"I'm face blind. I can only recognise people by distinguishing features like Katara's hair loopies." Sokka admitted.

Oh.

Well that cleared  _ that _ up.

"Okay fair enough but the name wasn't a clue?" Zuko said after a moment.

"Zuko is a very common name!" Sokka said defensively.

"How many Zuko's could you  _ possibly _ know!?" Zuko demanded.

"Sev- Six! I know Six Zuko's!" Sokka held up seven but quickly changed to six fingers. 

"Who!?" Zuko pressed.

"There's Zuko from gym-"

"Also me."

"Zuko from Piandao's-"

"Me!"

"Zuko from university-"

"Me! 

"Zuko from highschool?"

"Also me! They are all me! I am all the Zukos!" Zuko slammed his hands down on the table.

"Not Zuko from middle school?" Sokka asked weakly.

"Yes Zuko from Middle school! We built a volcano together in 8th grade!" Zuko knew he was shouting but he had been in love with an idiot who couldn't even recognise him.

Sokka put his hands over his face and sank down in his seat.

"Oh my spirits. You're like five of my tragic backstories because I kept failing to ask you out. Oh my SPIRITS!" 

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush.

"What?"

"He's had a crush on every iteration of you he came across." Katara supplied, "I knew he was face blind but I thought he had made the connection between the Zukos. But you do change your look a lot so that's why he was probably confused. You need a distinctive feature." 

"Oh."

Zuko jumped as hands clipped something into his hair on the left side.

"There." Azula said "He's got a fire blossom hair clip on the left side so you can recognise him. Now take my gay disaster of a brother out on a date Sokka before I have to put him down out of pity." 

Sokka looked at Zuko over his hands and finally lowered them to scoot closer to Zuko.

"So would you be interested in going out together? Maybe doing an activity together?" Sokka was far too cute and Zuko wanted to kiss him but protocol.

Zuko sighed.

"Not while you're evil. You have to go good first. I'm not allowed to date my nemesis." Zuko said with a smile. 

Sokka looked down at the table.

"Will you get a different nemesis?" Sokka asked with very bad fake indifference.

"No. I think I'll stick to making tea instead." Zuko felt himself go soft as he smiled at Sokka who wiggled in his seat with happiness.

"Good. That's uh...good. So I guess I'm not evil now?"

"Good. Then I absolutely want to do an activity together." 

It felt like everything else faded away as they tentatively reached out to tangle their fingers together and smile softly.

"Gross." Azula said as she hit Zuko in the back of the head with her tray. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Look sometimes a very stupid idea hits you and you have to write it


End file.
